


Дом - там, где сердце

by CoffeeBee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Потому что именно так они теперь воспринимают то, что между ними происходит. Вместе они чувствуют себя, как дома."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом - там, где сердце

Уже больше месяца они живут бесконечными разъездами и ни в одном месте не останавливаются дольше, чем на несколько дней. Колесят по совершенно незнакомым дорогам этого нового, непонятного, пугающего мира на угнанной дорогой машине, хотя совсем недавно каждый из них боялся не то что за руль сесть — просто подойти к автомобилю на достаточно близкое расстояние. 

Мотели, стоянки, заправки и забегаловки – это, по большей части, все «достопримечательности», что им удаётся осмотреть, путешествуя. Каждое утро перед глазами новый потолок – и никакого плана, куда двигаться дальше. Спонтанность сейчас их лучший друг. 

Временами им хочется заморозить время, замедлиться, расслабиться, прекратить этот бесконечный изнурительный побег, вот только нельзя. В груди Питера бьётся украденное сердце, а Эмма хороша в том, что касается поисков людей, не желающих, чтоб их находили.

Несколько недель назад, когда Киллиан, весь взъерошенный и запыхавшийся от быстрого бега, оказался около колодца в лесу Сторибрука, рука Питера-Генри уже была погружена в грудь Феликса и беспощадно тянула наружу сердце того единственного человека, которого Пэн когда-либо любил. Бросаться на помощь было поздно, и Джонсу не оставалось ничего иного, как закричать.

Когда Питер обернулся на звук, Киллиан вдруг вновь вспомнил, что означает «убить взглядом». Хотя Пэн находился в теле совсем ещё юного Генри, и глаза его были наполнены невыплаканными слезами, выглядел он угрожающе. Ещё бы. Он ведь думал, что Киллиан пришел помешать его планам. Рука Питера увереннее рванула на себя.

\- Черт тебя подери, Пэн! Я знаю, как помочь тебе! Что тебе терять, если я лгу, приятель? Убьешь и Феликса, и меня заодно, если тебе так не терпится прикончить его. 

Слова эти будто обожгли Питера. Тот мигом одернул руку, отпуская Феликса, отступил на несколько шагов назад. Феликс же, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнул на колени и схватился рукой за ноющую грудь. Оба парня застыли, неверяще уставившись на Киллиана.

А дальше Джонс бегло поделился своим планом, который они позже привели в исполнение. Он рассказал Питеру о том, что Румпель с минуты на минуту собирается снять заклятье обмена телами, что Питеру ничего не стоит прямо сейчас вырвать сердце Генри и вверить его в руки Феликса и Киллиана. Регина защитила сердце мальчика от окружающих, но не от него самого. Через несколько минут Питер проснётся в своём собственном теле в лавке Голда, где без труда сможет расправиться со своим сынулей, учитывая, что Киллиан не предупредил «героев» о свойствах антимагического браслета. И всё, что остается сделать Питеру, – это бежать к границе города, где они будут ждать его. Киллиан, Феликс, угнанная Крюком машина и «сердце истинно верующего». Голд не сумеет им помешать, ведь Питер лишит его сил, а Регина и Эмма не сразу спохватятся, ожидая, что Генри принесет им свиток с заклятьем. 

\- Это подстава. Не верь ему, - шипел тогда Феликс, словно вовсе не его Питер собирался прикончить минутой ранее и не его жизнь Капитан спас, поделившись этой важной информацией. Питер подозрительно щурился, и на лице Генри такие эмоции видеть было нелепо.

\- Чертовы идиоты! Знаете, что? Плевать! Уходите вдвоем. Только скорее! - выплюнул Крюк. Феликс даже опешил от такого заявления. А Питер, подняв на Капитана пронзительный взгляд, спросил:

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

Киллиану не нужно было долго искать ответ на этот вопрос. Он знал его ещё в тот момент, когда сломя голову несся к заброшенному колодцу. 

\- Я хочу спасти свой дом! - честно ответил пират. - Я хочу спасти тот кусок суши, на котором жил столетиями и куда при желании смогу вернуться. 

Такого ответа мальчишки явно не ожидали, но для них этого было вполне достаточно. Феликс поражённо застыл, уставившись на Киллиана глазами полными... понимания? А Питер тут же, не задумываясь, вырвал собственное... да нет же, сердце Генри(!) из груди и протянул Киллиану, как бы говоря «я верю тебе, сейчас мы все хотим одного». 

Теперь же, разыскиваемые, чужие в этом мире, они не перестают убегать. И каждый понимает — обрести покой они смогут, только когда попадут домой. В Неверлэнд. Но путь туда всё ещё остается загадкой, которую им предстоит решить втроём — Киллиану, Феликсу и Питеру. Они теперь постоянно втроем, кажется, навсегда. Пират и двое вечных потерянных, как и он сам, мальчишек против всего мира. Бессердечные ублюдки, нашедшие в себе способность волноваться о ком-то, кроме себя. Сумасшедшие, сумевшие спасти свой «дом», но не имеющие ни малейшего понятия, как туда вернуться. Если бы кто-то сказал Киллиану несколько лет назад, что он станет частью этого странного альянса, который не принял бы за нормальные отношения ни один здравомыслящий человек, он, скорее всего, рассмеялся бы. Сейчас ему было вовсе не до шуток. 

Поначалу все трое воспринимали эту ситуацию как временное перемирие, которое никто из них не обязан поддерживать. Да и нужды в этом не было, потому как скоро они обязательно должны были вернуться «домой», а там всё встало бы на свои места. 

Первые сутки в машине стояла гробовая напряженная тишина. Даже Феликс и Питер не говорили между собой. Киллиан, в то время единственный, кто умел управлять машиной, не сводил глаз с дороги, вроде бы и не игнорируя присутствие мальчишек, а в тоже время изображая нарочитую занятость. 

В первую ночь в снятом номере ни один из них не сомкнул глаз. Феликс, хоть и не хотел подавать вида, наверняка всё ещё не отошел от того, что личный «бог» пытался выдрать сердце из его груди. Киллиан побаивался, что двое юных головорезов перережут ему глотку его же собственным крюком, стоит только отключиться на минутку. Питер же не способен был уснуть. В Неверлэнде сон не был для него необходимым, и он попросту отвык от этого странного ощущения недолговременной добровольной комы. Так что вместо отдыха он продумывал варианты того, как можно попасть обратно на остров. Убегая из лавки Голда, Пэн прихватил с собой тяжелую старую книгу о темной магии и просидел над ней до самого рассвета. 

На следующий день Киллиану надоело играть в молчанку и притворяться, будто ничего не происходит, он попытался завязать разговор с Питером. И хотя споры, состязание в остроте языка, умении использовать двусмысленные выражения и сарказм, а так же отборную ругань сложно назвать адекватным поддержанием беседы, это всё равно было прогрессом. 

Питер с ним хотя бы ссорился и ехидничал. Феликс же практически игнорировал существование Киллиана или, скорее, относился к нему, как к личному водителю. Не то чтобы Джонс когда-либо мечтал подружиться с отмороженным телохранителем Пэна, но эта его угрожающая молчаливость жутко напрягала, а потому чуть позже Крюк попытался решить проблему.

В один из дней ему чудом удалось откопать где-то бейсбольную биту, и он тут же подумал, что она отлично подошла бы на замену старой дубинке Феликса. Подгадав момент, когда они с мальчишкой останутся у машины наедине, он недолго думая достал её из багажника и отдал нахмурившемуся парню. Киллиан вовсе не был удивлен, когда Феликс протянул её обратно. 

\- Не делай вид, будто тебе не всё равно, - ухмыльнулся тот снисходительно. - Мы оба знаем, что мы здесь из-за Питера. И так же оба знаем, кто здесь лишний. Ему сейчас не нужен давний враг. Ему нужен друг. 

\- Ладно, ты можешь думать об этом, как тебе заблагорассудится, - ответил Киллиан, улыбаясь такой улыбкой, которая не касается глаз. - Но я должен напомнить тебе. Я мог бы и не останавливать его тогда у колодца в Сторибруке. Я мог бы подождать, пока он не превратит твоё сердце в горстку пыли.

Договорив, Крюк грубо всучил обозлённому мальчишке биту и, развернувшись, запрыгнул на водительское сиденье. 

Не то чтобы это ритуальное подношение Капитана тут же сработало. Нет, путь к сближению с Феликсом оказался куда сложнее. 

Через несколько дней после того, как парни покинули Сторибрук, немного привыкли к современному миру, который Эмма, помнится, раздражающе называла «нормальным», свыклись с его правилами, разобрались с техникой и уместной одеждой, Питер сумел найти в себе достаточно сил для того, чтобы поделиться с Феликсом и Киллианом действенным способом защиты. За это время они уже успели отметить, что жестокость существовала не только в тёмном, забытом всеми богами Неверлэнде. Здесь, в этом странном мире, её тоже хватало. Поэтому для подстраховки Питер наложил на них заклятье, связывающее троих, как одно целое. 

Долгое время они вовсе не ощущали магического эффекта. Чаще замечали угрозу раньше, чем кому-то из них был причинен ущерб. Например, воришку с перочинным ножом, кинувшегося к Феликсу, когда тот выходил из магазина на заправке, странного дальнобойщика, приставшего к Питеру около мотеля, в котором они остановились, пьяного здоровяка, пытавшегося развязать драку с Киллианом. С такими случаями им приходилось сталкиваться довольно часто, они привыкли следить друг за другом и расправляться с подобными идиотами самими жестокими способами. Им ужасно льстило, что есть кто-то, способный за них убить.

Лишь однажды Киллиан и Питер упустили Феликса из виду. Но и этого вполне хватило, чтобы испытать силу наложенного Пэном заклинания. Случилось всё достаточно прозаично.

Питер и Киллиан постоянно ссорились. Питер и Феликс не ссорились никогда. Джонс и Феликс... часто расходились во мнениях, особенно в том, что касалось Питера и его решений. Киллиан не желал проявлять эту глупую, по его мнению, покорность, с которой служил Питеру Феликс. А тот, как заведенный, вечно говорил:

\- Питер всегда прав. 

\- Питер человек, Феликс! - заявлял раздраженный Крюк в ответ. - Не бог, как бы тебе того ни хотелось! Да, черт подери! Я уверен, что даже боги иногда ошибаются!

В тот вечер Киллиан с Феликсом снова умудрились повздорить и, несмотря на глупость такого решения, Феликс отправился в бар неподалеку от мотеля после полуночи совершенно один, видимо, не желая сейчас никого видеть. Питер, если и переживал по этому поводу, не подавал вида, снова уставившись в книгу магии, украденную у Румпеля. Киллиан чувствовал себя виноватым, хотел было пойти вслед за вечным подростком, найти его и вернуть в безопасность четырёх стен гостиничного номера. Вот только чёртова задетая гордость ему этого не позволяла. 

Примерно через час Крюка скрутило от резкой боли чуть ниже рёбер, словно кто-то хорошенько врезал ему с ноги. Питер почувствовал эту боль тоже, но слабее, ведь его организм, разгоняющий магию по венам вместе с кровью, был не настолько чувствителен к подобным вещам. Джонс и Пэн тут же встревоженно переглянулись и сломя голову бросились к выходу из номера. Фантомные удары продолжались, но Питер теперь контролировал силу заклятья, а потому оно не мешало обоим бежать со всех ног к источнику неприятных ощущений. 

Оказалось, что Феликс, совершенно не умея пить, жутко надрался и сам влез в драку с парнем чуть ли не в три раза крепче его. А когда Киллиан с Питером добрались до переулка между стенами мотеля и бара, Феликс уже лежал на земле, жестоко добиваемый ногами противника. 

Глаза Джонса тут же заволокло гневной алой пеленой. Чувство вины придавило тяжелым грузом. Удары, наносимые Феликсу, отдавались в его собственном теле. Недолго думая, он бросился к обидчику подростка и впился в его спину крюком. В лицо тут же брызнула алая струйка крови, но Киллиан этого словно и не заметил. Потрясенный противник обернулся, и пират стал наносить удары теперь уже в грудь, снова и снова, словно заведённый, он забрызгивал кровью врага собственное лицо и одежду, но никак не мог успокоиться. Мальчишкам пришлось силком оттаскивать его от давно уже мёртвого парня. 

Киллиан словно сквозь толщу воды услышал, как Питер восхищённо смеялся. «Глядите, кто к нам вернулся! Совсем как лет пятьдесят назад!». Пэн тогда применил магию, чтобы избавиться от улик, и это снова подорвало процесс восстановления его сил, но, кажется, он всё равно был доволен случившимся. 

Пока они пытались пробираться по неосвещённым участкам дороги обратно, ни один не проронил ни слова. Они молча вошли в комнату, и так же молча улеглись спать в одной постели. Впервые такое случилось по их общему желанию и так же впервые Феликс устроился рядом с Киллианом, молча позволяя себя обнимать. 

Засыпая, пират даже разрешил себе подумать, что сейчас он наверняка не услышал бы свирель Питера, которая совсем недавно мучила его каждый вечер, даже когда он находился в Сторибруке. После этого доверие между тремя построилось как-то само собой. 

Да и с Феликсом общаться стало намного проще. Они даже позволяли себе иногда подшучивать над Питером. Что-то вроде: «Это что, седой волос? Ты вырос на несколько дюймов за последнюю ночь?».

Конечно же, они не могли знать, что задевают на самом деле чуть ли не единственное уязвимое место Пэна. Ему в самом деле было страшно, что он вновь станет слишком взрослым для Неверлэнда, и даже новое сердце ему не поможет. Что он попросту отвыкнет от привычного мира, потеряет с ним связь, перестанет быть собой. Такой страх мучил каждого из них. 

Именно поэтому парни не выбрасывали старую одежду, бережно храня её в багажнике угнанной машины. Она была ещё одним сомнительно выглядящим жалким способом оставить что-то от прежней жизни, не потерять себя. Удивительно, но им казалось, что это даже работало.

Питер, к примеру, не менялся совершенно. Ему всё ещё нравились игры. Только другого плана. Например, взять его привычку флиртовать прямо на глазах у Феликса и Киллиана с совершенно не знакомыми парнями в придорожном баре, словно он какая-то шлюха, явно ищущая клиентов. Оба всякий раз тут же зверели, готовые голыми руками выдрать кишки любому, кто осмелится прикоснуться к Питеру. И Питер бы им позволил. Питер бы этим наслаждался. Впрочем, подобное уже случалось.

В последний раз, когда после таких фокусов они оказались за закрытыми на все замки дверями очередного номера и Киллиан грубо дернул Пэна за руку на себя, злобно рыча в лицо «мы с Феликсом сыты по горло твоими играми!» - (что, конечно же, было жалкой ложью), Феликс позволил себе немного даже жёстко обхватить Питера со спины и зло, ревниво прикусить мочку его уха. Словно перечеркивая последние слова Киллиана, давая Питеру то, чего ему изначально хотелось, и заявляя, что он, в общем-то, не прочь ещё поиграть. Пирату тогда казалось, что Феликс не грубит Питеру только потому, что ему не хватает смелости. Он ошибался. Для того, чтобы не делать этого, Феликсу хватало мудрости. 

Питер любил играть с огнем, он знал, как разжечь интерес этих двоих, заставить их гореть для него. Но точно так же он всегда был способен с легкостью потушить разбушевавшееся, опасное для него самого пламя. Навечно. И Феликс это осознавал. А потому играл по правилам. 

Киллиан же продолжал отрицать существование правил в принципе. Ему словно жизненно необходимо было оспорить каждое решение, принимаемое Питером, проявить совершенно не уместное упрямство, показать, что теперь, после стольких лет, он не «наёмник» Питера, не его раб, воспользоваться тем, что магия Пэна слаба, как никогда раньше. Но у мальчишки и без неё отлично получалось наказывать непокорных. 

Проснувшись наутро после того инцидента от дразнящих прикосновений сразу четырёх ладоней, со связанными над головой руками и повязкой на глазах, Киллиан осознал, что, возможно, вчера был неправ, но какой толк? «Сукины дети», - выдохнул он прерывисто, против воли выгибая спину, подставляясь под ласки и слыша в ответ злорадный смех обоих парней. 

Никто из них не говорил о том, как их отношения перешли на уровень такой физической близости, не вспоминал о той переломной ночи, но каждый понимал: им всем это было необходимо, они этого хотели. Питер никак не определял для себя происходящее. Он не искал слово, которое могло бы стать метким определением тому, что между ними творится. Ему хватало простой уверенности в том, что, случись ему сейчас накладывать заклятье Регины, пришлось бы выдирать сразу два сердца одновременно. 

Когда-то, в Неверлэнде, Питер контролировал каждую мелочь. Весь остров был в его власти до последней травинки. Погодные условия повиновались ему, стоило лишь пожелать. Он мог заставить небеса разразиться громом и молнией, только допустив мысль об этом. Каждый из мальчишек, снующих в гремучих, тёмных, жестоких джунглях, исполнял его приказы безоговорочно. Любой из осмелившихся ступить на проклятую землю острова становился участником игры, которая всегда шла по правилам Пэна. Питер не просто любил контроль, это была неотъемлемая часть его натуры. И когда король Неверлэнда наблюдал за быстро осыпающимся песком в часах, отсчитывающих оставшиеся дни его правления, контроль был одним из тех преимуществ, которых Питер боялся лишиться. 

Только теперь он осознал, насколько это иногда ошеломляюще приятно – полностью лишиться остатков всякой власти над ситуацией, переступить черту, сойти с ума, безрассудно потерять контроль _для_ Феликса и Киллиана, и понимать при этом, что каждый из его «приближенных» испытывает то же. Сгореть в смешавшемся сбившемся горячем дыхании троих, от которого, кажется, плавится раскаленный воздух вокруг. Потеряться в общем диком ритме, стараясь не только получить удовольствие, но и подарить его. Впиваться пальцами в кожу партнеров, не боясь оставить синяки, царапать её, кусать и целовать каждое чувствительное место, до которого получается дотянуться. Приподнимая веки, смотреть в затуманенные глаза Феликса или Киллиана и видеть в них отражение собственного безумия. Позабыв о глупой, ничего не значащей здесь и сейчас гордости, позволять себе стонать в голос и глотать в долгих до головокружения поцелуях настолько же несдержанные стоны его любовников. 

Питер всегда боялся терять контроль. Всегда. Но не теперь. Отныне его пугало лишь то, что с Феликсом и Киллианом контроль терять _хотелось_.

От этой связи вообще хотелось слишком многого. И не только Питеру. 

Когда Киллиан называл Неверлэнд «домом» у колодца, он скорее говорил о нём как о единственном привычном месте. Всё равно, что говорить о здании, в котором ты привык находиться, знаешь каждый уголок, можешь предугадать, где споткнёшься, но какой-то теплоты, уюта тебе не хватает. Сейчас же пират твердо знал: когда они все вместе вернутся в Неверлэнд, они привезут это ощущение настоящей родной атмосферы с собой, потому что именно так они теперь воспринимают то, что между ними происходит. Вместе они чувствуют себя, как дома. 

Положив пистолет и крюк на тумбочку справа так, чтобы было удобно чуть что за них ухватиться, Киллиан опускается на широкую кровать между мальчишками, и оба тут же, словно по инерции, подвигаются ближе, обнимая пирата с двух сторон. Они теперь всегда спят именно так, скрученные в кокон из запутанных одеял, стремящиеся дотянуться, суметь обнять ещё и друг друга, да так, чтоб тепла хватило Киллиану, оказывающемуся посередине.

А ведь пару недель назад Феликс скорее откусил бы ему оставшуюся руку, чем позволил бы до себя дотронуться. Он настаивал на комнатах с отдельными кроватями, а если уж и приходилось как-то делить общую, постоянно ложился с противоположного от Киллиана края, с прискорбием оставляя Питеру место посередине, и каждый раз смотрел волком, стоило пирату придвинуться к его «королю» чуть ближе, чем Феликс считал позволительным. 

Теперь же, когда самый верный защитник Питера, ворочаясь во сне, утыкается носом в шею Крюка и щекочет кожу размеренным дыханием, а сам король Неверлэнда мирно спит, устроив голову на его груди, Киллиан, запуская руку в блондинистые волосы Феликса, не может сдержать какой-то самодовольной улыбки. Он чувствует себя так, словно сумел приручить особо опасное дикое животное, даже двоих сразу, и это самый великий подвиг в его жизни. Чармингам такое не снилось, они монстров предпочитают убивать, а не кормить с рук и уж тем более не засыпать с ними в одной постели. 

С этими мыслями пират быстро проваливается в спокойный сон. Ему снится Неверлэнд. Звёзды, сияющие в ночном небе, зеленые джунгли, жаркий костер, забавляющиеся потерянные мальчишки, Питер, играющий на дудке мелодию, которую Киллиан не может услышать, Феликс, понимающе ухмыляющийся, глядя ему в глаза... 

Когда Эмма и Регина находят их, Киллиан резко распахивает глаза от шума выбитой двери. Свон уже стоит в проеме, целясь из пистолета, и Джонс только успевает бросится вперед, под пулю, закрывая собой обоих мальчишек. 

Этого времени Питеру с Феликсом хватает, чтобы осознать происходящее, только вот Киллиан этого уже не видит. Он падает обратно на кровать, пачкая светлые простыни кровью, и узор потолочной плитки плывёт перед его глазами.

Пэн, применяя магию, выбивает из рук спасительницы оружие и отбрасывает подоспевшую на помощь Регину. Феликс, подхватывая с пола подаренную Киллианом биту, широко размахнувшись, наносит удар по ногам спасительницы, и та, как подкошенная, падает вниз, ударяется головой об угол двери. Обе девушки без сознания, и есть отличный шанс их добить, но Питер хочет сделать смерть врагов мучительной, а для того, чтобы расправляться с ними медленно, времени сейчас нет. 

Мальчишки подхватывают Киллиана под руки и волокут к машине. Сами они целы и невредимы, и Капитан готов благодарить за это бога, в которого не верит. Феликс запрыгивает на водительское сиденье и дрожащими окровавленными руками пытается справиться с ключом зажигания, бормоча под нос ругательства. Мальчишки впервые напуганы видом крови. Но разница очевидна. Раньше она знаменовала поражение их врагов, теперь же — их собственное. Питер устраивается рядом с Киллианом на заднем сидении, опускает его голову себе на колени и словно безотчетно зажимает его рану чуть ниже рёбер рукой. Джонс почти физически ощущает, как магия Питера струится из него, вся вкладывается в это прикосновение. Машина выезжает на дорогу, за окном проносятся ночные огни.

\- Слушай меня внимательно, бестолковый идиот, - шипит Питер с неподдельной злостью хмуря брови. - У тебя нет права умирать, понял? Мне плевать, что там себе надумал твой крошечный, пропитанный ромом мозг, но мы с Феликсом не позволим тебе выйти из игры, она ещё не окончена, придурок! 

Уголком глаза Киллиан видит, как Феликс слегка оборачивается, то и дело проверяя, живы ли они с Питером, получается ли весь этот трюк с исцелением. 

\- Давай, Крюк, чтоб тебя!.. - едва слышно цедит он сквозь зубы, резко поворачивая руль на очередном повороте, ведя машину так, чтобы у Регины не получилось их догнать, приди она даже в себя. 

\- Я нашел способ попасть домой, - продолжает Питер, в голосе его так и сквозит усталость. - Вот только из-за тебя, идиота, теперь придётся тратить силы на исцеление! Как только я с этим справлюсь и восстановлюсь, мы тут же отправимся в Неверлэнд. Ты слышишь, Киллиан? Сбылась твоя мечта, дурень. Ты спас его, тот клочок земли. Мы идем домой, - надломленно шепчет Питер. 

И Киллиану уже всё равно, где он, этот самый дом. Он лучше Питера знает, что в любом случае спас его, и цена за спасение не дает забыть о себе, отдаваясь вспышками боли. Потому что даже для злодеев, оказывается, дом - там, где сердце.


End file.
